


The Nightengale

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Lesbian Character, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Original Female Character, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: ❝ Love, you are the sky and the clouds; you are the gentle river and the birds that sing. I feel you in the air, long for your touch, recall you in a way that sends electricity to spark my mind, body and soul. You are medicine; you are light; you are laughter and hope. I slipped my heart into your pocket some time ago and there it will stay, safe and sound.  ❞[ Black widow x female OC ]





	1. ♤VERILIES♤

[ A/N ]

Hey guys! I've decided to Make another story! I really love black widow, so I wanted to make a fanfic about her. 

Warning: there is foul language, and there Are mentions of sex, and relationships with same sex, this Fanfic is Going to involve alot of lesbian Quotes and what not, so prepare yourself. 

I also wanted to let you guys know the following character black widow, in the beginning is portrayed more innocent. She's still very young  
(starts out as 27) in which this is an AU that takes place at first in the year of 2007.  
Which of course, makes this a Pre-avengers fanfic!

The first chapter takes place right after her first mission. So.... I have nothing else to say. 

 

I love you guys! Thank you So much for Reading my stories! I really appreciate any Feedback if necessary. Try and keep it positive or maybe constructive? 

I hope you guys enjoy! Much love!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You know what? Let’s just start from scratch.

My name is Amber Luscinia

I’m from Moscow Russia. I was trained from day one to be an expert assassin.

I’ve killed a total of 99,000 people throughout my entire life-span.

I am able to control darkness, with a hypnotic voice I can steal the surface of anyone's mind.

If you look into my eyes, while they are grey, you will disintegrate instantly.

I’ve mastered wrestling, judo, ti quan do, jiu-jitsu, karate, and hand to hand combat. I have telepathy, I can become intangible. I am able to stop time, and move faster than the speed of light.

And finally My IQ Is 150.

I was born genetically enhanced, and through my veins pulses resembled energy of the soul stone. I was Created by hydra, but as an infant I was stolen by a man named, “Aleksandr Lyubov” but for short he’s called alex.

He trained me every day, until I was sick to my stomach.

I killed my first prey,  
at the age of 3.

I sank my teeth into the neck of my daycare handler. She accidentally spotted the hydra badge on Alex, and figured out his true identity, so he sent me in.

I do believe alex, used to work for hydra, before he stole me, but I believe he’s a good man. With good intentions; Although the evil would shine brighter than any star in the galaxy.

I killed a total of 500 people at the age of 9. I mastered bomb making, and basic group killings.  
At this point- I trained, at a seemingly  infinite pace.

Every day I’d drench my fists in alcohol, and punch bags made completely of assfault.

I would drench my body in gasoline, and set flames to my skin, and drag my body across yards of concrete.

I’d burned the words, “Death” into my flesh on the side of my hip

I am a soldier. A soldier who seems as if she prohibits death rather than acknowledges it.

But if i've learned anything from the years, I've spent with alex training me; it was that My size meant nothing compared to my brute strength.

And that's the truth.


	2. ♤DISREGAURDED♤

Location: Vladivostok, Russia Date: 01/28/2007  
Time: 0500 hours

This morning wasn’t gray, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and peach.  
I wakened early each morning in the stronghold to watch the sunrise. After all, I could only see so many.

Twilight melted away, majestic sunrise, red orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf.

The air was very clear and the long morning shadows distinct,  
as I lay amongst a darkened rooftop Under the gentle spring sun its rays warm my skin - like kisses from the divine. 

The nascent leaves have that soft green and the ground is scattered with vivid blooms whose petals dance in the breeze.

Wearing all black, I back away from the light. and try as hard as possible to remain in the shaded area.

I felt my skin grow cold as I accidentally tuned in to someone's thoughts.

"I've gotta find a way out."

The words practically burned Into my mind.

I Phased through the roof and climbed through the inside of the walls toward the direction of the voice.

"I can't think straight, I've got to escape."

"I'm going to die here unless I think"

The words slowly became panicked. I worked my way toward the voice, for what feels like about an hour before I actually manage to locate it.

"They'll return soon. I need to escape. I can do this I'm an assassin."

I scoffed, surprised at that.

Finally I found myself, still completely faded out; yet I faced a women with flaming red hair, and glossy Green eyes.

She strained herself to get free  from her bondages, blood running over the translucent chains; silver coated with a thick sheet of red. 

As soon as I crouched down, a scent of fear, hopelessness, and Ivory lavender soap filled my nostrils. It made my structure flicker a bit.

The woman whips her head up. "Whose There?!" she snaps. I can tell she's nervous due to the drops of sweat pouring from her forehead. She seems to have been struggling for approximately, 264 hours judging by her mind set.

"I can hear you. I'm a trained assassin!" she snarls again.

I chuckle at that. "If you're trained than why can't you escape?" when I started speaking she jumped. "Who are you? Where am I? Show yourself!!" she seems to think I'm the reason she's here.

"I am the Nightingale. I'm not the reason your here, however I can find out instantly if that's what you ask of me." she furrowed her eyebrows. "W-who are you??? Where are you?!"

I sigh, slightly aggravated. "I'm not a threat." i said before I faded into existence, Revealing Myself

She jolted back, as If I were an explosion or something. I assume it's because I was too close to her, about an inch away from her face, especially crouching down.

Before she can speak the door from behind us slams open and armed men come pouring into the room. She seems a little nervous and her thoughts only become more intense. I sigh trying to tune them out, i whirl around and with the wave of my hand the time abruptly stops.

When I turned back around the Red-head seemed to be frozen as well.

I crouched back down and placed my hand on her left shoulder, Unfreezing her. She jolts again and I roll my eyes. "Are you going to flinch at everything?" I ask and she looks aggitated. "I've been locked away tied to a chair for a week and a half. No food no water; tortured. I'm gonna fucking flinch." i smiled sympathetically. but beneath my mask I know its not noticable.

I stood back and turned around. I pulled both my katanas from my back and prepared myself.

As soon as time unfroze I began swinging without hesitation. Some shoot past me, but I swing faster and deflect every single bullet away from her.

The bullets bounce off the blades hastily taking out man after man. Heads go flying across the room, and bodies drop aimlessly. Blood  
Splattered against the Dim gray walls. her thoughts grew louder and grew harder and harder to tune out.  
'Who the hell is this girl? How did she find me? She's....a little hot.' 

I felt my cheeks burn a dark crimson as I finished off the last few.  
I froze the time again, and turned to face her. "Sorry I can't freeze the time too long otherwise I'll make a time ripple." She nodded. And I gripped one of my katanas swinging it around her, and instantly slicing away the chains. 

Her bones crackled like popcorn when she started standing.  
She winced and fell forward, but I embraced her latching my arms around her waste.

"Hey, I know you probably are a trained assassin, and being the one saved is probably a little bit degrading, but you're gonna have to trust me." 

She looked up at me With glossed eyes, and nodded. I grasped her hips and tipped her to the side before picking her up bridle style. "Ima flip you onto my back, kay?"  
She shoots a panicked expression  
"WHAT WAIT!!!" 

Without hesitation her entire body twirls over my wrist and she's pushed onto my back. "Oh my god Oh SHIT" she whisper yells and I can hear a Slight whimper in her voice. "Yeah I know this sucks that sucked. We need to get out of here though. What's your name and age?" 

"Uh, I-I'm Natasha Ramanova and I'm 27." She murmurs into my ear before I faze through all walls, and into a winding tunnel.

The tunnel curled away coldly into infinite dark, the light that showed the rough walls dwindling as it snaked away. My skin shuddered and I could feel my brain starting to defocus,  
searching for a way out...

I then realised, I should go backwards...up there, to the forest where the paths run in every direction...

I rapidly deflected bullets, on my way there. I looked over my back, at the now unconscious women I'm carrying; before dispersing into the air, and landing perfectly on my feet; perched on a random plane of grass. "Hold on tight Natasha." I mutter before Taking off into the Ominous morning light.


	3. ♤scars♤

Ambers Pov

There's never once been a time I've looked my prey in the eyes, let alone acknowledged its death.  
Every living thing I've ever killed just came to my mind through a chip Alex put in my neck,The evening. I escaped him-- which was surprisingly similar to the one I'm enduring right now.  
The hills that lie friendly in the day - like the pillows of the land - are darkly ominous by night. The paths that were illuminated just hours before become lost in a blackness that even moonlight cannot help. 

I was carrying life.  
a beating heart is thrumming, against my spine.  
I am carrying memories.  
I am carrying another being,  
We remained gliding over the rooftops all day long. Nonstop.  
Exhaustion Quickly caught up to me, and i could tell it was for her as well.

the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside you even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. There was no map to follow, but even if there was the perpetual dark would prevent you from using it.

~

We eventually decided to stop and take a break,  
She was perched on a log, and I was sitting criss crossed, on the ground, cleaning off pieces of my armour.

 

As of now we were mainly bickering about the fact that I keep calling her little red. Who knew humans could be so damn feisty? Even if you save them.

"What's the matter with it? You're a little human, and you're hair is red"  
She stormed over and tried punching me as I kept cramming my feet back into my combat boots, but I read her mind Ahead of time so,

Her hand ended up fazing right through me.

"Yeah, its a defense mechanism. But even so, you really need to work on a more thorough and i don't know, a direct approach?" She grew angrier with every word, so instead I shot over to her and placed my hand on her shoulded absorbing the energy.  
"W-what did you, d-do?" She flinched but stumbled back seemingly light headed.

I felt her anger corsing through my veins. "GOD DAMMIT I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING." I yelled Out of no where and Turned my gaze towards the silhouette of a wild bear shuffling in the evening bushes.

I prepared myself before going invisible

finally I faded out, charging for a wild bear.  
I pull out one of my katanas, and jump on its back, fading back in.

It jumps up, screaming and roaring.  
I jammed my left katana in the side of its throat, and sliced it upwards.  
It's head fell to the ground. She looked completely shell shocked. I just shrugged it off fading in and out again,

The perks of turning intangible: all I've gotta do Is fade out, and the blood and mess falls to the ground.

I pull out my graveling hook, and shoot it at its back and I throw it over a tree. It locks onto a branch, and pulls its body.

The rope slowly coils up the branch, and the bears body is now dangling like a punching bag.

I tear of my mask, and shake the sweat from my hair. Her expression has dropped and she seems more calm. "What did you do?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I took your pain, or in other words I absorbed your anger, and took it out on this bear, so you can eat."She looks a little dumbfounded. "You didn't have to-  
"Can it little re-..i mean ramanova...it's fine. Don't worry about it too much."  
She smiles softly and sits back down. I sigh and slide my katanas into their sheeths before unbuckling my Weapons belt.

As soon as I opened my chest plate, guns and grenades. Daggers and pocket knives, bags of White powder Money. It flows to the ground. I don't really may any mind while she just stares. "Humans Collect things alot right?" I ask and I seemed to have pulled her from her thoughts.

It's hard not to read them, they're so loud. I manage, though only because I wanna give her, her privacy.

~

i try my hardest to halt my thinking process, amd stop questioning her existence. all I know is that she is nothing like me. Yet I feel strangely protective over her.

What makes her so different from all of the other ones I've killed?  
Why is she so intriguing?  
I couldn't stop the thoughts from overflowing my brain, and i was surprisingly thakful, for a distraction when she turns to me and says,

"What are you looking at." She asks snapping me from my long gaze. "Oh S-Sorry I just. I'm used to killing humans, you...seem to be the first one I've saved. So you're the first, real human I've consulted with." She tilts her head in confusion. "And your, not human I'm guessing?"  
I nod, "I'm uh. The opposite actually."  
She looks confused and i decide not to explain.

Too much work. "I'll explain that later." She hums in reply. "We leave at dawn. You guys like; Eat and stuff?" I ask and she looks even more puzzled. "Well, duh. What did you live under a rock or something?" I chuckled. "No, I'm just really new at this hole saving someone thing. I haven't gone this long without purposefully killing something aside from that bear." I pointed at the corpse, and she looked shocked for a moment but chose not to say anything She finally decided to talk to me, and we did just that as I prepared everything, and eventually managed to yank a tree down and used the wood to make a fire.

Her gaze hardened. "I guess it's story by the fire time huh." I laughed at that. I took the rest of my armour off, but kept my black mask Around the bottom half of my face. "Well, I was made by an organization called hydra, but my Master told me He stole me. As an infant."  
She nods allowing me to continue as I began, gutting parts of the bear by the flames as they dance in sync with the wind.

"He told me it was because I was different. I was meant to kill people, and if I chose not to, he'd shock my brain, with the chip."

"I can't die...so Its like I'm eternally suffering. I'm not right in my mind when He does that."  
"w-why would anyone expect you to be in your right mind because of something like that??"

"You're Brain is being electrocuted!! I've been stuck down there for what feels like an eternity, and they did some fucked up shit. But They did it! Not me! That man Alex did that, but You."  
She tried explaining everything to me, and I beamed a bright smile, as I slid my katana against the bear. "That's why I killed him, and tore the chip he Use to electrocute me from the back of My head."

She seems almost actually interested in every word that comes from my mouth. I'm suprised as well, considering most people don't get to talk to me for longer than a minute, due to my killer rampages.

"Oh." She Says, expressionless and i sigh. "Sometimes I just wish, I could trade places with one of you humans." She looks up and smiles sympathetically. "No you don't."  
"but you all, feel things."  
"What do you mean?" She presses and i just keep talking.

"I can't feel, unless I force the emotion apon myself or absorb it.  
I can't feel physical pain,; not even when I'm punching things. Hell when I was only 5, I'd drench my knuckles in alcohol and set them on fire. I used a punching bag, made entirely out of assfault."

"My whole life, I've been an experiment. When I heard your thoughts screaming I strayed from that path, not because I wanted anything for myself, but because I actually wanted to save you." She slightly blushes.

"T-Thanks, by the way. I'm sorry if we started off a little rough. I was out on my first mission, and I'm starting to think it's gonna be my last." She slides down on the ground in front of the log, crossing her legs- placing her hands in front of the fire.

"It was really my pleasure, little red." I smiled before finishing up.

~

Sooner or later I was finally able to cook that meat from the bear,  
so we ate, and  
and Natasha Layed curld up in front of The fire.

As she sleeps, she starts to shiver, so I Pull my armoured Jacket off the ground in front of the fire, and i unfolded the insides as it sank down onto her body like a blanket.

I smiled slightly then quickly turned away blushing.  
I was suprised that she hadn't commented on the fact that I'm Only wearing my mask.

~

I had fallen asleep in a tree when suddenly I hear heavy, thoughts Scream above this Beckoning forest silence.

Run or die

Let me save him!!!

Fire Stealing My soul.

Flames latching onto me.

I'm falling.

I can't breath

Oh my god

I'm gonna Die

"HELP!!!!" natasha let out a piercing yelp, shooting up from her spot. She heald her fists up in defense but, tears are Streaming down her cheeks. She heald a look of Pure horror.

I swooped over without thinking And pull her into an intense embrace. I pull her into my body closer; to calm her and absorb all panic. Luckily I have no Real way to Feel fear at all so the fear doesn't strike me as severly as her.

"W-Woah, I-Im sorry I've never had a dream like that before."  
"Oh it's okay," i stray away from the hug, but it was hard to budge off, when she Seemed so hysterical. "I don't dream, I don't even actually sleep. I just keep my eyes closed all night." She eased up at my touch, and i layed her back down.

I held her close to my chest, as the fire Danced until it's flames are relinquished by time.  
I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened to her at that Undercover hydra base.

I'll kill every single one of those survivors. Slowly and painfully.  
Until they beg, and plead for me to stop. I won't stop, I'll only make them suffer more and more.

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I'd do anything for her.

I've never thought about anyone like this before.


	4. ♤strength♤

Amber's Pov 

The next morning was lenient and calm, I had already woken up but the redhead was obviously to tired to do anything just yet. So I had gotten up and when roaming the forest.

I ended up coming across a few wild chickens, and luckily was able to take some eggs. So   
I was now hunched over the fire, using my armoured chest plate as a pan; whisking My knife back and forth around it to make scrambled eggs.

I could tell she must have been starving because as soon as it started, her stomach practically snarled at the chance to eat. 

Her eyes fluttered awake, and her cheeks were slightly flushed when she woke to face me.   
Her hair was as waves of pure earth, softly reflecting the light of the sun; each strand moving freely in a soft breeze, a compliment to her stillness. 

With eyes of river waters, in glossy serenity, her aura seeped into the air between us. And in that moment, in that fraction of time, her smile was in every God given feature, and I felt like I was home.

Her eyes were the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the light of the morning sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. When she turned her head, this way and that, they caught the light and played tricks with anything and everything that screamed 'spring.' 

And when she lifted her pale   
face to the sky, emerald shifted   
into the color of deep ocean   
shimmering in the light. I admired the way she awakened,   
Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. 

As I looked into her eyes I knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion. Passion turned her eyes into orbs of the brightest fire, and in them I read clearly that she would fight to the very last tear for her life. She would not let the world break her. Sure she could cry, but she would never let them take her true self from her. She clung to it with passion. Passion that made her beautiful.

After I finished up the eggs, I asked, "you like eggs? You've not eaten very much, so I thought I'd make you something." Her lips twitch into a half smile as she sits up. "Thanks. I'm starving." She mumbled.

I gave her the eggs, and she happily ate them. She Looked around guilty and i had asked "What's the matter, love?"   
"Oh, it's just. What about you?"  
"Me..oh m-me." I blushed and chuckled lightly, "again I don't eat." She cocked her head. 

"How does that work?" I looked up hesitantly, "well, I do have to take these shots every day."   
"Like with a syringe??"   
I giggled at that. I walked over to my armoured suit, that's how standing up like a black knight statue. 

I opened the back and pulled out a couple of shot glasses, and a bottle with a tan shaded liquid substance, bubbling around. I slid my fingers over the label showing her, it read 'Żubrówka'.

She giggled. "So you're russian?" She asks and i scoft "Well whatever gave you that Idea?"   
She blushed softly again.

I loved it when she blushed like that, and The way her skin would glow a radiant Soft pink; it made my heart melt. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"так каков план игры, любовь?"  
(So what's the game plan love?)   
She smiles, pursing her lips. 

"прежде чем мы уйдем, как насчет тренировки?  
(Before we leave how about we train?) 

As soon as those words left her mouth, I felt My blood start really pumping. "Hell yeah, I know the best place!" I slightly yelled pumping my Fist in the air. 

I opened the front part of my armor and Slid in. I clicked the sync button on the left shoulder pad, and The rest of the parts all locked in place, with an especially clean chest plate considering I had to wash it after cooking those eggs. 

I put the hood up and tied my black bandana around the bottom half of my face.   
I faded out for a split second   
"w-where'd you AHHH"  
She squeeled as I came up beneath her fading back into visibility; I pushed up against her.

I knocked her off her feet, but pulled her quickly on my back. "I can walk you know." She complains and i chuckled. "But you move really, really, slow."  
I didn't need to look behind me to know that earned an eye roll. "Hold on tight little-red?" We faded out and appeared on the first roof. "This is How I Move." She looks astonished at the view.

Only an hour ago the blackness was absolute, but now the mist was visible, silvery. Against this backdrop the trees were silhouettes, still as an oil painting and darker than the ravens. Come mid-morning those infernal birds will be hopping in the branches, 

Just before dawn, the sky fills with blended tones of rosy pinks and sandy yellows. A subtle way to welcome a new day. 

The dawn came with a musical silence, the soul hearing the melody that the ears could not. A new day had come, new possibilities, a fresh page yet to be written.

The sky glows like a summer peach and the sun is pure gold in the sky. The colours of the foliage return to green and the air warms to an ambient twenty or so. It is the perfect dawn, one to be savoured instead of squandered. Under this radiant beauty I can see the path, uncluttered, ready for another day of travelling to the great city.

The warm morning light illuminated over the Old White buildings, of the town. 

"This is, actually amazing." She mumbled. "I know." I reply smiling warmly at her.   
We made way to the training arena, gliding over rooftops.

We Jumped from roof to roof, earning weird glances from civilians and bystanders.   
We ignored them, and kept Our path.

After what seems like an hour and a half, we arrive At a big Pale meadow. "I used to come train here when I was 16." I said setting her down.

She reveled over the Beauty of this wintery patched meadow.   
"Okay, you're a human so I'm not gonna use my powers. I'm not Holding back though." She laughed. "Have you met me? I never hold back"

We immidiately begun.

She charged at me and i dropped, sweeping the ground, with one leg. She trips, and I push myself up and Thrusting my arms Together. She punches 4 times, and i dodge all but one. I ducked at the final one before grabbing both her fist. I crossed them together and flipped her over me, and her body slammed into a thick pallet of Sloshy snow. "OH LORD I'M SORRY." I Squeaked and she smiled brightly. 

She thrusts herself up, and continues punching and kicking. I keep a bright smile, but of course it's not noticeable. It took me a while to really notice, but she seems to have been wearing a thickening dark cat suit. It slightly hugged her body, as she swung her firsts.

She latched her arms around me, in spun into a head lock. I don't really do anything but blush extremely bright as I flip her off of me and body slam her once again straddeling her waste.

I had both her arms clenched in my fists as I held them down.  
She glears a little, struggling to move. "I haven't fought anyone like this in forever." I chuckled smiling. She kept struggling for a minute, then finally she gave up.  
"Alright, uncle."

She seemed slighly disappointed, but I sat back and helped her to her feet. "I should probably get you back to your Humans soon right?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. She just nods and i pull her close to me.

"Don't beat yourself up about one silly little spar, love." I mumbled into her ear, and she playfully punched me. "It's not that, its just. Not many people beat me like that." I Picked up the pace, but nodded letting her to continue ranting. "I just feel weak, you know? Maybe being kidnapped like that...just weakened me."

I stopped at the first roof top and sat her down whirling around.   
"Don't you dare call yourself weak. Especially after you've been through something so traumatic! You are stronger than any human I've ever seen! You're alive right? Well that's because you've become stronger not weaker! I'm not talking about the fact that I saved you I'm talking about the fact that you survived 2 whole weeks without food or water, you were probably tortured Almost to death! And your still standing her! If that's not what humans view as "strong", I can tell you what I see."

"I see A young beautiful independent women, whose Fought for her life. And wouldn't dare give up, even when your barely just barely scraping death. A women whose capable of many, things, things No one would expect. I don't need to know everything about you to know, that you're a women, of many miracles. And evil crazy men like that deserve to suffer A slow Painful death, if they even doubt for a second that you're strong."

When I finished talking and looked into her eyes, she seemed to be in tears, "oh I'm so sorry i didnt mean to upse-"  
She cut me off pulled me into a Deep comforting embrace. 

It took me a minute before I could ease my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. "N-No ones ever said A-Anything Like that to me. Honestly i dont think anyone knows im missing. Thank you." She whispers, clenching into me as if it were the last Day on earth. 

"You don't need to thank me, you just need to believe me, when I say. You're Strong." I told her.  
And she clenched me even tighter.  
I couldn't help but blush at this. I've never really had very much contact with other people but I'm not dumb. I know what hugs are, I've just never really experienced the blissfullness of one.

I never thought a hug could ever make me this happy.


	5. ♤changing courses♤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it ended unexpectedly, I might end up discountinuing this one, but idk. Hope you guys enjoy though!

Amber's Pov 

After gliding across consistent rooftops for what felt like forever, we made alot of progress.   
Nat, told me she needed to get back to shield headquarters which is located all the way up in new york.

although I really wished our time together could last forever; it can't. 

We camped out in the woods after traveling all across Russia.

I was Cleaning off my Black combat boots, sprawled out right in front of the fire. I had Killed a deer on my way down here, and she ate while I cleaned silently. 

I thought about how Long it's probably gonna take getting her there. I'm gonna have to take a couple missions, from Alex in order to Get money to get her all the way there.

Then I thought, why don't we just kill someone and take there car?  
Maybe just steel a car.   
I don't really think killing people is the right way to deal with all of my problems. 

Natasha's Pov

The forest was dark and foreboding, but there was peace in its sullen ambiance.

The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to maneuver through. I pressed my palm against its rough bark, and breathed in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall, the warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals, the scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth.

So much has happened to me for the past month, and I'm already exhausted. 

Fury told me shit like this would go down, I should've expected it.   
Now For once, instead of me doing the saving; someone in my life has chosen to go out of there way to save me.

The craziest think about her, is the fact that I have no clue who she is. If she is who she says she is, or what she might actually want from me. 

But something in me just feels relived to have her. I'm blessed to have her.   
I was trained, to be able to escape Any kind of situation, but with Those chains it felt impossible.

I never thought I'd have to gravel at someones mercy like that.  
When she appeared out of no where, it felt like someone Sent an angel.

She Said she was an assassin. And she claims to have killed quite a few people. I should be Scared of her, but her touch comforts me.   
She's Actually really interesting when I can actually get her to open up, and she's funny too.

I secretly like, riding her back as she Bolts over rooftops like a ninja in the night, because for some reason it makes me feel safe. 

I feel happy and calm.   
I don't know if it was the fact that I liked being able to wrap my legs around her, or the fact that the way we both felt at that moment was Real, but being with her has made my life, bearable for once.

If Clint knew someone actually took me down in A spar for once; he'd probably try to screw with me about it for life. So I guess training would be the right call.  
She seems to like training just as much as I do.

I don't know where she's from or why she's so good at Hand to hand combat, but She's obviously Extremely stronger than me. I don't want her to know that though, so I try really hard to beat her.

She's the one person I can't seem to crack, at a spar. She enjoys the comfort of knowing that too.   
Its Next to impossible to read her sometimes I really believe she doesn't actually feel, 

To test that theory out of no where I snuck up from behind her and started tickling her.   
"w-what are you doing?" She asks not even twitching. I kept trying but it just wasn't working. "Oh, uh. S-Sorry wanted to test something out." I blushed a bright shade of pink. She smiles and sighs. 

"Okay love." She whispers before Pulling the rest of her armor off.   
She had managed to clean off her armoured shingaurds. She picked up Her shoulder plate and tapped on something. 

All the armour sort of retracted itself, standing up straight minus the hood. I smiled up at her as she prepared herself, for whatever plan she was conducting within that Skull of hers.


End file.
